


Haven't We Met Somewhere Before

by saisei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anonymous Sex, M/M, and the day after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: Prompto loses his virginity and finds a complication.





	Haven't We Met Somewhere Before

Attending Insomniac's bimonthly LGBT Teen Night disco for the first time, Prompto ended up dancing with a hot tall guy who dragged him into a dark alcove to make out, and asked if he could blow him.

"Sure," Prompto said in a giddy daze. The guy slid to his knees, producing condoms and amazing technique. Prompto came in his mouth two minutes later; he was so mellowed out he didn't even feel nervous about returning the favor. He liked it, all of it (except the latex taste), and felt wistful when the guy slipped back into the throng and disappeared.

*

The next afternoon was rainy, and Noct offered Prompto a ride home. Prompto threw himself into the backseat while Noct introduced his driver – Ignis – who said, "I've heard so much about you. It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance."

His eyes, meeting Prompto's in the mirror, were panicked and pleading. He looked so different, grown-up and professional, with his hair not gelled up and wearing a uniform instead of a skintight black top. Prompto didn't know what to do except burble inane small talk and accidentally-on-purpose drop his wallet on the backseat as he was being dropped off.

*

Ignis showed up on foot that evening to return it. "I'm off duty," he explained as Prompto let him into the foyer. "I don't have a car of my own." He took a deep, fortifying breath.

"I won't tell anyone," Prompto blurted out. "Noct knows I went, but not what happened, and I had no clue it was you. No specs or anything."

Ignis' mouth quirked. "I'm aware they're unattractive."

"They're hot," Prompto corrected, and Ignis' studied poise cracked, making him look younger and vulnerable. "Does it matter for your job?"

"Public sex with a male high school student? What do you think?"

*

That was unfair. "You're, what, a year older than me? And Noct wouldn't care."

"Noct is not my employer, and politically he can't afford the scandal."

Prompto flailed. "So next time go for coffee like a normal date."

Ignis didn't look grateful for this elegant solution; he crossed his arms and glowered, before shifting his gaze to the framed family photos on the wall. "That was my first time," he said, with a detachment at odds with his expression. "I got carried away – I suppose what's said about slippery slopes is true. One really does tend to go down fast."

*

Prompto's jaw dropped, literally. He thought, _Ignis didn't just –_ and then _Oh-em-gee_ and he was laughing loud enough that Ignis looked alarmed.

"Look," Prompto said when he could breathe. "Look. It was _my_ first time, too, and it was fucking hot. No regrets. I'm not going to blackmail you or tattle to the king. You go lead your non-scandalous sex-god life, and I'm set for jerk-off material for life."

"If I invited you out for coffee," Ignis asked sharply, "after you graduated, would that be acceptable?"

"For good enough coffee," Prompto shot back with a grin, "sure thing."


End file.
